There are a variety of ways that an electronic device may receive input. For example, computer-related devices often use a keyboard and/or a mouse, among other things; electronic musical instruments may use some form of button; computer games may use a controller; and light switches may uses a button, toggle, or slider for input. The input component of an electrical device can relay a user action to a connected device or component, such as powering on, adjusting a setting, or providing input for a program (e.g., text, direction, actions, etc.). An input component can comprise a pressure sensitive switch that provides at least two forms of user input: an activation of the input (e.g., by pressing a button), and a level of input (e.g., by pressing harder or lighter on the button). For example, a user may press a key on an electronic piano to play a note, and press harder to play the note louder.